1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic entertainment systems and more particularly to a system and method for video choreography.
2. Description of the Background Art
In electronic systems, particularly entertainment and gaming systems, a user typically controls the behavior or actions of at least one character in a game program using some type of manually activated controller device. Conventional controller devices include joysticks, switches, buttons, and keyboards. Further, some gaming systems use specifically designed control devices, such as a steering wheel and pedals for driving simulations or a stick and pedals for flight simulations. Yet more advanced gaming systems may use voice controls or human movements in a virtual reality game. The controller devices, voice controls, and human movements may be used to directly or indirectly control character behavior and game action. For example, a game user may initially use voice commands to train a character or a group of characters to uniquely respond to future game situations without further user input.
Game designers typically tie together a video game's music with simultaneously occurring game action events and/or character behavior. For example, it is standard practice in the design of video games to either use the video action to drive the music, or to use the music to drive the video action. If a character is in a perilous situation, such as teetering on the edge of a precipice or suddenly confronting a hated enemy warrior, for example, the video action may drive the selection of sinister sounding music to reflect a mood associated with the current video action. Or, for example, if a character discovers a cache of weapons or other useful tools, this action of the character's discovery drives the gaming software to play cheerful sounding music.
In addition, a video game's music may drive the video game's action events. For example, a user may, upon game initialization, view preprogrammed user independent video game action segments driven by accompanying music. Generally, when music drives a video game's action events, a user has no control over the video game's characters or outcome, but instead is viewing an instructional segment of the video game designed, for example, to illustrate methods of game play to new users.
Typically, the traditional functional dependence between a game's music and video action limits game spontaneity and introduces a type of rigid, repetitiveness into game play. In a sense, a user's game experience is constrained by the standard relationships between music and video action. For example, when a character crosses a rickety bridge in a traditional game with direct character control, the game software plays the same music passage for each occurrence of the same event (e.g., the crossing of the bridge).
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for a non-standard functional dependence between a gaming environment's music and video.